


Negotiation Tactics

by Revans_Mask



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Daenerys, Alpha!Sansa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Competition, Cunnilingus, Devious Margaery Tyrell, Dirty Talk, F/F, Facials, Foursome - F/F/F/F, G!P, Hand Jobs, Mutual Masturbation, Omega Verse, Omega!Missandei, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Partner Swapping, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, omega!Margaery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23205805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Revans_Mask/pseuds/Revans_Mask
Summary: When Margaery suggested that she and Sansa meet with infamous CEO Daenerys Targaryen and her mate about a possible business opportunity, it seemed like a bad idea.  Appearances can be deceiving.
Relationships: Missandei/Daenerys Targaryen, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell, Sansa Stark/Margaery Tyrell/Daenerys Targaryen/Missandei
Comments: 74
Kudos: 285





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, over in A Wolf in Spring, there's a lot of tension between Dany and Sansa, and although the two of them can't work it out this way there, the idea is intriguing. Here's some utterly shameless A/B/O smut involving them, Margaery, and Missandei. Trust me, this is gonna get filthy. Also, I'd like to thank raedmagdon, who helped me figure out the last part of this chapter.

“I still don’t understand why you want me to meet with Daenerys Targaeryn.” Sansa had repeated a version of the same question at least five times that day already, but she hoped that her obvious displeasure would finally draw some real answers out of Margaery.

Unfortunately, her mate didn’t seem fazed. “So you keep saying. I thought you trusted me, dear.”

“You know I do, but…” Sansa began, but Margaery cut her off.

“Then trust me that you’re going to enjoy yourself this afternoon.”

“Enjoy myself?!” Sansa could feel her face reddening, and it took all of her concentration keep her eyes on the dense King’s Landing traffic she was currently weaving through. “I did tell you that Daenerys’ lunatic of a father almost drove my grandfather’s company out of business with his takeover attempts and frivolous lawsuits, didn’t I?”

Margaery patted her on the knee. “You did.”

“And you know that her brother was a degenerate gambler who squandered most of the family fortune at the tables in Bravos?”

“Before being found dead of an overdose in the penthouse of the Titan’s Folly. Everyone knows that story, Sansa. It was on the front page of the tabloids for weeks. Although I still think he might’ve been murdered by that Doreah girl.”

“I wouldn’t rule it out,” Sansa said tartly. “So given all that, what makes you think I’ll like Daenerys? I know she’s made a lot of progress rebuilding her family’s position, but the rumors about how she’s been doing it… her takeover of Astrapor’s energy industry was pretty unsavory.”

“She’s ruthless,” Margaery agreed cheerfully. “So are you, when you need to be. You should know better than anyone that you can’t be a pushover when it comes to business.”

There was truth in that, Sansa had to agree. After her older brother Robb’s death in a car crash, she had inherited his position as the head of the family conglomerate, but it had taken years and some brutal infighting before company’s finances had been stabilized and the board recognized that she was more than just a pretty face attached to an old family name.

It was in that same combative spirit that Sansa refused to admit defeat now. “My father got our company into debt trying to make it more environmentally responsible. Hers was cited six times for oil fires started by unsafe conditions on his ships.”

“Like you said, that was Daenerys’ father, not her. Besides, her mate and I were at school together. Missandei swears the real Dany’s a lot more charming than the hard-nosed alpha she plays on the business shows.”

Sansa raised an eyebrow but she wasn’t surprised by the connection. Unlike her, Margaery didn’t have to work for a living; her grandmother was quite capable of managing the family trust. Still, Margaery did manage to know pretty much every power broker in King’s Landing and maintain friendships with most of them; an invaluable talent that the more stand-offish Sansa had come to appreciate.

“I suppose you know your business,” she finally conceded with a sigh. “And if this joint venture doesn’t sound like a good idea, I can always walk away. One meeting won’t actually hurt anyone.”

“Not unless you want it to,” Margaery replied, with a smile that would have Sansa wondering what she meant for the next half hour.

***

“Why, exactly, are we meeting them here?” Daenerys asked, sweeping her arm to indicate the gilded furnishings surrounding her and her mate. "My offices are perfectly nice and I’m sure renting this place cost us an arm and a leg.”

Indeed, The High Hill was the most expensive hotel in King’s Landing, and her mate had gone and booked an entire suite just for one get-together with someone Daenerys had never even met. Missandei, though, was undismayed, smiling and giving her a pat on the shoulder. 

“Margaery thought it would be better to do things this way. If the press sees her and Sansa Stark walking into your corporate headquarters, they’re going to jump to conclusions about what we’re up to. We don’t want them writing about some big deal in the works when this meeting might not come to anything. 

“Thus the desire for a low profile. I see her point.”

With a sigh, Daenerys settled down into one of the plush armchairs. She had to admit it was exquisitely well designed, almost immediately soothing the tension that had been running up and down her back for days.

“I’m sorry I gave you a hard time,” she told Missandei. “Really, it’s this latest lawsuit from Astrapor that I’m annoyed at. Just because the old directors didn't like being forced out after the takeover, they think they can drag me into court, wasting months of my time, all for a case they can’t possible win…”

“And there’s the quarterly earnings report coming up as well,” Missandei added. “Don’t worry about it, babe; I understand.”

“Thank you.” 

Daenerys leaned up to give her mate a kiss on the cheek, while Missandei sat down on the side of the chair. Her navy skirt had a long slit running along the side, and Daenerys’ eyes were irresistibly pulled to the strip of leg that it left exposed. As busy as she’d been with work lately, there hadn’t been enough time to take care of either of their needs.

On impulse, she slid her hand across the bare flesh, creeping up toward Missandei’s inner thigh. The omega purred at her touch, but just as Daenerys got a first whiff of her sweet scent, Missandei pulled back. “Stop it, Dany. Sansa and Margaery will be here any minute now.”

“As you say.” Daenerys pulled back her hand, although not without a last, lingering caress. Her mate’s mouth fell open and Daenerys shot her a sly grin. “So, how exactly do you know the famous Margaery Tyrell?” she asked as the omega settled into another chair. “I realize you both went to college at the Citadel, but it doesn’t seem like you would’ve run in similar circles.”

“Actually we were in the same sorority. Mostly it catered to the upper crust, but they admitted a few scholarship students every year so they could pretend they weren’t a bunch of rich, elitist omegas… which most of them were. Margaery was actually nice though. She’s one of those people that makes you feel like they care about you, even if you’ve just met.”

“I never trust them. Nobody’s actually that nice, at least not in my experience.”

Missandei shrugged noncommittally. She’d had a hard life, harder in many ways than Daenerys, but it hadn’t embittered her. If anything, her struggles made her appreciate the good that she did find along the way. Daenerys didn’t always share her mate’s sunny perspective, but she appreciated the outlook all the same.

“You might be right,” Missandei told her. “But Margaery and I became good friends, so please try not to be a complete ass to her mate.”

Daenerys arched an eyebrow at her and smiled. “I’ll have you know I can be quite charming.”

“When you want to be.” Missandei smiled winningly. “Now, let’s try and have today be one of those days.”

***

“Here we go,” Margaery said brightly as they got off of the elevator. “The executive floor. And Sansa, even if this deal doesn’t work out, do try to be polite. Missandei’s really a lovely person.”

Sansa hoped that her smile conveyed a convincing sincerity. “I’ll do my best.”

“That’s all I ask. That and that you keep an open mind.”

Although Sansa wasn’t sure what that meant, she nodded in agreement anyway as her mate walked up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later, a pleasant voice asked, “Margaery?”

“It’s me, ‘Dei.”

The door opened to reveal a very pretty omega with tightly kinked brown hair, cinnamon skin, and deep brown eyes. “It’s so good to see you again,” she said to Margaery. The two women exchanged kisses on the cheek before Missandei turned to Sansa, giving her an appreciative look. “Wow, Margaery always did have good taste, but she’s outdone herself this time.”

The compliment caught Sansa off-guard and she quickly responded, “So does Daenerys.”

From somewhere behind Missandei, she heard another woman’s voice, this one more authoritative. “Sansa Stark, I presume. Come in.”

She and Margaery did just that, walking together into the lavish hotel suite where they were greeted by a stunning sight. Daenerys was on television often enough, but video didn’t do justice to the effect of seeing her in person. She made the hotel chair she was sitting in seem like a throne, with her dark suit and skirt the robes of some long-forgotten queen, and her platinum blonde hair forming a golden crown. 

Still, Sansa was never one to back down from another alpha and so she drew herself up to her full height and kept her admiration out of her voice. “Daenerys Targaeryn. I’ve heard a great deal about you.”

“All good things, I hope.”

Sansa smiled slightly. “I assume you have someone to read your press clippings to you.”

“Only occasionally. I try not to worry too much about what the papers have to say.”

Sensing the tension in the air, Margaery interjected, “I believe you had a proposition for my mate.”

“Actually, it was Missandei’s idea,” Daenerys said, probably because she didn’t want to concede too much eagerness. “Missandei, could you bring me that folder from the table?”

Missandei did just that and as Daenerys flipped through its contents, Sansa watched both of them closely. There was no denying the aura of authority that the alpha radiated, but Missandei didn’t seem like the type who was cowed by her mate. There was something playful about her expression, a sly look that reminded Sansa of her own omega.

Speaking of whom, Margaery chose that moment to say, “It was something about drilling rights as I recall.”

Daenerys looked up from the file. “Ah, yes. It’s come to my attention that there may be significant oil reserves located beneath some of your family’s timber farms. Missandei thought that we might contract with you to explore there.”

Sansa sat down in one of the room’s other chairs and folded her hands across her lap. “It’s true that we’ve had indications of oil outside of White Harbor. But I’m not sure that Targaeryn Consolidated Holdings is the right partner to help us drill for it. I know that here in the capital making a quick profit is all that matters, but in the North, the Stark name means something and your company’s environmental record is hardly sterling. Need I remind you of the firestorm on the Trident?”

At the mention of that infamous disaster, Sansa could see Daenerys’ spine stiffen but the other alpha kept her composure. “What happened on the Trident was regrettable, but it took place under my’s father leadership, not mine. I’m sure you have plenty of ancestors you’re not proud of either.”

The hairs on the back of Sansa’s neck stood up, her alpha instincts growling angrily. Especially after the tragedies that had befallen her parents and brother, she was sensitive any slight against her family’s honor. “I hardly think my family’s record can be compared to yours,” she snapped. “How exactly did Aegon Targaryen make his money in the first place, Daenerys? Does it still count as a hostile takeover when you hire mercenaries to blow up your competitors’ refineries, or is it just terrorism?”

Daenerys visibly bristled, but before she could respond, Missandei stepped in between the two alphas. “I think we’re getting off on the wrong foot here. The point is for us to find a way to work together, not rehash disputes from over a hundred years ago.”

“And you did agree to be nice, dear,” Margaery added, making Sansa cringe. It hadn’t taken her very long to forget all about her promise to her mate, but something about Daenerys seemed to bring out her aggressive side.

Missandei looked over to Margaery and shook her head. “Five minutes in the same room and they’re already at each other’s throats. Honestly, it’s almost like Yara and Ellaria.”

“Who’re they?” Sansa asked; she’d never heard either of those names before.

“This was back in college, before we met. Junior year, Missandei dated an alpha named Yara from a big shipping family out west. She had a whole lot of swagger and a bit of an unsavory reputation to go with it.”

“Oh, Yara was harmless,” Missandei said. “At least if you didn’t cross her. Her uncle Euron was the real black sheep of the family.”

“That guy was a right prick,” Margaery agreed. “Anyway, Yara had a huge feud going for almost the whole time she and Missandei were together with this other alpha named Ellaria. It started because… what was it, ‘Dei? Something about a sailing competition, right?”

“That was it. Yara won the first big race at school that spring, but Ellaria thought she’d pulled some illegal maneuvers to do it, which not only cost her a placing, but got her new boat dinged up. But Yara insisted she did nothing wrong and from there, it got way out of hand.”

Margaery laughed, smiling back at Missandei. There was an easy chemistry between them that might have been just the connection between old friends, but to Sansa, it felt that there was something flirtatious behind it. “Did it ever. Ellaria hooked up with one of Yara’s exes just to piss her off. Then Yara started a rumor about Ellaria sleeping with one of the deans to get into the school…” 

Missandei shook her head. “Gods, that was a complete mess. Their mutual friends were forced to pick sides, a car was vandalized, and I swear the two of them nearly got into a knife fight in the dining hall. But in the end, they did work it out.” 

She grinned mischievously, and Sansa had to keep herself from starring at the omega’s loveliness. “How could that possibly have happened?” Daenerys asked.

“Oh, that’s the best part of the story,” Margaery said with obvious relish. “I’d heard from an old flame of Ellaria’s that she liked other alphas almost as much as omegas, and a friend at the school clinic let slip the timing of her next rut. I told ‘Dei, and just when it was about to start, she set up a peace meeting between Yara and Ellaria.”

“And then what?” Sansa asked. She was getting an idea where this was heading, but her growing curiosity demanded details. 

At this point, Missandei took over telling the story. “At first, it was all mutual demands for restitution and threats, but then I suggested that perhaps a few drinks could helps us work out our differences.”

“After a couple of whiskies, our differences didn’t seem so important, and after a couple more, we started noticing some of our… common interests. Ellaria had this lovely, long dark hair, and when Yara began admiring it, Ellaria said something about Yara’s muscles. After that, well, we were off.”

Sansa could feel herself blush. Margaery had made her far more adventurous since they’d gotten together, but she’d still been raised as a proper lady and hearing this story from someone she’d just met was a bit of a shock. Yet, she didn’t actually mind. The idea of this gorgeous omega and a pair of alphas, the heat between them building… Sansa felt a stirring between her legs that was hard to ignore.

Daenerys seemed taken aback as well, a quiver in her voice when she asked, “And all of you were okay with that?”

“Certainly,” Missandei said. “What omega wouldn’t enjoy having two such enthusiastic alphas at her disposal? As for Yara, she always had a wicked sense of humor. The chance to make her rival scream wasn’t something she was going to pass up. And Ellaria was very open-minded, not to mention creative.”

Margaery laughed. “I’ll say. By the time I stopped by to check on how the negotiations were going, I think they’d had already come up with three new positions and they were working on a fourth.”

Sansa’s head spun as an extremely vivid picture of what that might’ve entailed came into her mind. Her cock was achingly hard as she stammered, “So, what happened with Ellaria and Yara afterwards?”

“They ended up becoming good friends. Even sailed in one of the big national competitions together.” Missandei’s full lips curved into a wry smile. “Plus, they fooled around a few more times, although by then Yara and I had broken up, so I didn’t get to join in on the fun.”

“And you’re saying Sansa and I are like Yara and Ellaria?” Daenerys asked, obviously as thrown as Sansa herself. “In what sense exactly?”

Margaery couldn’t have given the two of them a more sinful look if she was stark naked and in heat. “In what sense do you think? I’m suggesting that maybe you and Sansa have some common interests you might want to explore. Only this time, I don’t think we’re going to need alcohol, and I don’t plan to just watch.”


	2. Chapter 2

At last, understanding dawned on Sansa. “Margaery,” she said, turning a penetrating gaze on her mate. “You planned all of this, didn’t you? You and Missandei, just to get us to this little suggestion?”

Margaery’s smile didn’t waver in the slightest. “We might have had a conversation.”

“About what, exactly?” Daenerys asked. She sounded just as suspicious as Sansa, although not exactly displeased.

Missandei put her hands on Daenerys’ shoulders, rubbing them affectionately. “Oh, it was something about how attractive our mates are. About how we might like to meet them. And about how much they might enjoy meeting each other as well…”

She trailed her fingers down Daenerys’ arms and Sansa hoped her gulp wasn’t visible. While she was trying to find the right words, Margaery wrapped her arms around Sansa’s neck and purred in her ear, “So, what do you think, Sansa? Should we find some creative ways to build our relationship with Targaeryn Consolidated Holdings?”

Sansa hesitated. This wasn’t exactly a good idea. She didn’t know these people very well, and she was a long way from trusting Daenerys. On the other hand, Margaery had set this up and she wasn’t stupid. She and Sansa had played with someone else a few times before, most memorably Brienne, Stark Industry’s head of security. Sansa had enjoyed herself greatly on those occasions and both Missandei and her mate were _quite_ attractive.

Still, she had to be sure everyone was on the same page. “I think it’s an interesting proposition,” she said cautiously. “What about you, Mrs. Targaeryn?”

The hunger in Daenerys’ eyes was unmistakeable. “I believe I could be persuaded.”

It seems we’re doing this. The prospect excited Sansa, but she wanted to take at least some control of the situation. “This was your idea, my dear,” she said, turning back to Margaery. “Go persuade Daenerys.”

Margaery bent to kiss the top of Sansa’s head. “Consider it done.”

As the two alphas stared, Margaery stalked across the room, but she didn’t go straight for Daenerys. Instead, she wrapped her arms around Missandei, drawing her fellow omega into a deep, passionate kiss. Missandei murmured with pleasure, reaching around to grab Margaery’s ass as the embrace went on.

Sansa’s mouth had gone dry, but she did manage to state the obvious. “This isn’t the first time you two have done this together.”

“Well, we were very good friends,” Margaery agreed brightly. She was caressing Missandei as well, running her hands down the other omega’s blouse. “And you know how varied my tastes are.”

Sansa did indeed, but rather than comment, she just enjoyed the view. After a minute, Margaery slipped away from Missandei and went over to Daenerys. The other alpha had clearly been affected by the sight, because there was a tent forming beneath her skirt, one that Margaery made a point of brushing up against as she sat in Daenerys’ lap.

Daenerys’ mouth fell open, which Margaery took as her invitation for a kiss. One hand wrapped around Daenerys’ head, pulling her in close, while the other cupped a full breast and administered a playful squeeze. “So, what do you think?” Margaery asked, making sure to wriggle her rear against Daenerys’ erection. “Are you convinced this is a good idea yet?”

“I think so,” Daenerys panted. “Just wondering about the ground rules.”

“I’d say no knotting each other’s omegas, but no one’s in heat right now,” Sansa said. “Aside from that, I’m willing to see where this takes us. Margaery is on birth control, and clearly our mates are comfortable being with each other. I’m not sure if you feel the same about other alphas though.”

“Oh, she likes them quite a bit,” Missandei said as she strode toward Sansa, all confidence and sex. “And you’re just to her taste. Tall, striking, and dominant… at least if what Margaery’s told me is true.”

Daenerys’ face reddened, although whether that was due to Missandei’s words or Margaery nibbling on her ear was impossible to tell. She did compose herself enough to say, “Very good then. Still, if anyone wants to stop…”

“They just have to say the word,” Margaery finished. “Sansa knows how to play nice.”

Before Sansa could consider a response, Missandei’s reached down, cupping her chin “I think they’re going to be keeping each other busy for a little while.”

“Then let’s do the same.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

Sansa rose, drawing the omega into her arms. Missandei smelled like cinnamon and warm sugar and summer breezes, and Sansa breathed in deeply as they embraced. She was rising just as fast as Daenerys had, and when their bodies pressed together, Missandei took note.

“Nice,” she purred, reaching down to palm Sansa’s hardness through her pants. She ran her hand up and down the shaft, getting a feel for its length. “Very nice. And Margaery assures me you know how to use it.”

“It, and other things.” Sansa took pride in not being one of those alphas who thought their dick was all they needed to please their mate.

Sansa brushed back Missandei’s hair to plant a first kiss on the side of her neck. The omega moaned and Sansa continued nibbling, first up to her chin and then curving around until she reached her mouth. Missandei tasted even sweeter than she smelled, and Sansa slipped her tongue past parted lips to drink in more.

Somewhere in that kiss, Missandei’s knees buckled but Sansa grabbed hold of the omega’s back, holding the two of them flush. She loved the clear sign of Missandei’s arousal, all the more given what was going on across the room. There was no way Sansa was going to let another alpha out-do her, especially not in front of her mate.

Margaery did seem to be enjoying herself though. Daenerys had her pressed up against the back of the chair, kissing her way down the pale length of the omega’s throat. As she began opening up Margaery’s blouse, Sansa couldn’t help but watch. Even with so many new things to enjoy, she did so love the sight of her mate’s body being revealed.

Missandei noticed her distraction. Stepping out of Sansa’s embrace, she slipped a hand between her legs, gasping as she stroked her clothed sex. Sansa looked up, and Missandei met her gaze with hooded eyes. “You’re not going to leave me to fend for myself, are you?”

“Obviously not,” Sansa blurted out. She was embarrassed by her loss of focus, but Missandei just laughed.

“I don’t blame you. They’re both gorgeous.”

They were, but then, so was Missandei. With a fresh hunger, Sansa kissed the omega once more before tossing away her jacket. Beneath it, Missandei wore a dark tank-top and when Sansa yanked that off, she found a lacy, black bra that testified to the omega’s plans for the afternoon.

“You came prepared.”

Missandei’s response was a confident, “Always,” as she unhooked the lingerie. Before it could hit the floor, Sansa was already cupping the omega’s perfect breasts. The dark pink nipples strained against her palms and she couldn’t resist replacing one hand with her mouth, taking the stiff point between her teeth and tugging lightly. She was rewarded by a sharp escape of breath, along with the feel of Missandei clutching at her hair.

Amply encouraged, Sansa took hold of the omega’s rear, lifting Missandei up in her arms. She was a bit heavier than Margaery, but Sansa managed well enough, pinning Missandei against the wall while continuing to pleasure her breasts. The omega’s legs wrapped around Sansa’s waist and she clung tightly to her shoulders, the most delicious moans falling from her lips.

In this position, Sansa couldn’t see Margaery, but she knew her mate had taken the initiative when she heard Daenerys gasp with delight. “Oh Gods,” the other alpha mumbled, no doubt learning about a few of the skills Sansa loved so dearly.

Missandei seemed to have the same competitive side as Sansa herself because the omega tapped her on the shoulder, saying, “Let me down.” She did just that, and while Missandei found her footing, Sansa snuck a peek at her mate.

It was quite the sight she was treated to. Margaery was kneeling in front of Daenerys, the alpha’s skirt and underwear already around her ankles and her cock fully erect. The shaft was quite lengthy, and Margaery had decided not to take the whole thing in her mouth just yet, instead sucking on the tip while pumping the base with one hand and using the other to cup the alpha’s ass.

“I know she’s good,” Missandei said, clearly watching the show as well. “But I bet I can match her.”

“Bold words. Let’s see if you can back them up.”

“With pleasure.”

In response, Missandei dropped to her knees. Unlike Margaery, she left Sansa’s pants on, instead unzipping her fly and reaching inside. Sansa groaned as warm fingers wrapped around her shaft, drawing her out into the open air. She was painfully hard, and even the teasing play of Missandei’s fingers was enough to make her length jump.

“Impressive,” Missandei observed before looking back to Daenerys. “Not quite as long as you, my love, but a bit thicker.”

Sansa didn’t know whether to be flattered or insulted, and Daenerys was too caught up to answer, sliding eagerly into Margaery’s mouth with little regard for anything else. Soon enough, Sansa was in the same condition. Missandei ran her tongue along the head of her cock, lapping up the drops of precome gathered there, and Sansa quickly forgot about any comparisons.

Even while Missandei allowed ever more of the shaft into her mouth, her tongue caressed its underside, teasing the aching flesh expertly. Sansa buried a hand in Missandei’s hair, but she fought back the urge to thrust. Instinct told her that this omega would prefer to set her own course, at least for now.

In any event, it was more than enjoyable to let Missandei work. She might have gone slowly, but she was persistent, taking Sansa a bit deeper each time. At last, her lips touched the base of Sansa’s shaft and the alpha groaned. Being fully engulfed was bliss, even if she didn’t get to stay there long. After a few seconds, Missandei drew back until only the tip was in her mouth before deep-throating the entire shaft once more, repeating the pattern until Sansa quivered from the force of her desire.

The sight proved to be inspirational. Across the room, Margaery picked up her own pace, bobbing up and down swiftly while Daenerys gasped with pleasure. Sansa could see the other alpha’s face tighten, but before she could tip over fully, Margaery pulled back.

“Not so fast,” she said, her voice silky and full of promises. “I’ve got other plans for that cock of yours.”

“Do you now?” Daenerys growled, low and dangerous. “Well, let me show you my plans.”

Even in the midst of her pleasure, Daenerys’ tone drew Sansa’s attention. She watched intently as the other alpha yanked off Margaery’s skirt before tugging down her underwear. Missandei seemed distracted as well, because she’d stopped sucking Sansa’s cock, instead stroking it slowly with her hand. “You really like to watch, don’t you?” she asked, even as Daenerys spun Margaery around and pressed her up against the back of a plush sofa.

“I guess so,” Sansa admitted. Even from across the room, Sansa could smell her mate’s arousal. There was always a bit of jealously, seeing Margaery so wet for someone else, but it was mixed in with excitement. Sansa loved the sight of her mate in the throes of pleasure and besides, it made the moment when she would reassert her own claim more intense.

“That’s all right,” Missandei said. “We all have our own tastes. Have a seat and I’ll help you enjoy the show.”

Sansa quickly nodded, settling into a nearby chair. Missandei knelt down to tug off Sansa’s pants and underwear, but she didn’t resume her ministrations at once. “Of course, you will return the favor once I'm done.”

It was an assertion more than a question but Sansa still replied, “Of course.” Indeed it would be her pleasure, especially given how delicious Missandei smelled. The omega seemed happy with the arrangement as well, licking her lips before descending back onto Sansa’s shaft.

Across the room, Daenerys was making good on her own promise. She was pressed up against Margaery’s back, her cock resting in the crack of the omega’s ass while her fingers toyed with Margaery’s nipples and clit. Sansa’s mate was putty under her touches, arching her back shamelessly as she sought more contact.

Nor was Sansa better off. The brief loss of stimulation had only sharpened her desire, and when Missandei began sucking, she trembled. It was clear the omega enjoyed taking her time, not planning on finishing Sansa until she’d properly enjoyed the show.

Sansa did just that, watching with rapt attention as Daenerys got tired of toying with Margaery. Taking her shaft in hand, she spread the omega’s legs further before guiding herself inside. Margaery gasped in anticipation, a sound that made Sansa twitch in Missandei’s mouth, precome spilling out of her aching cock.

Daenerys slid into slowly, and before she could finish entering Margaery, the omega was pushing back against her, trying to claim her own pleasure. “Greedy, isn’t she?” Daenerys teased.

“Always,” Sansa agreed. “But I enjoy it.”

Daenerys smiled at that, her hands going to Margaery’s hips as she sheathed herself fully in the omega. The thrusts that followed were hard and fast, and sight of her mate being taken that way stirred Sansa’s inner alpha. Her grip on Missandei’s head tightened, and she plunged deeper as well, no longer trying to restrain her desire. 

The omega was happy to let her take the lead now, letting out a pleased murmur around Sansa’s cock. Although careful not to go too deep or hard, Sansa sought her climax relentlessly, thrusting into Missandei’s mouth even as Daenerys did the same with Margaery’s pussy. 

Under other circumstances, it might have become a test of endurance between the two alphas, but since Missandei still needed her own time, Sansa didn’t try to hold back. Instead, she focused her gaze on the omega, her lust spilling over into her voice.

“That’s a good girl,” she growled, “Now get ready to swallow.”

Missandei purred and Sansa smelled the omega’s arousal spiking. It was the last straw. Seconds later, the dam inside her broke. With a deep sigh, she made one last thrust before the first bursts of her come poured down Missandei’s throat. 

It was an impressively huge orgasm, but the omega was determined to do as she’d been told. Eventually, she did pull back a little, but that was only to take the remaining shots in her mouth instead. From there, her tongue was able to run across Sansa’s spurting cock head, coaxing out even more of her come. Sansa groaned at the overwhelming pleasure running through her, all else forgotten as she focused solely on what this omega was giving her.

Only when Sansa had stopped spilling entirely did Missandei pull off. She swallowed down what remained of the alpha’s climax with relish before licking her lips clean. It was quite the sight, nearly enough to make Sansa throw the omega on the nearest available surface and start fucking her immediately. 

Now, though, she had promises to keep, as Missandei was happy to remind her. “Your turn,” she said with a grin. “And I expect you to show just as much enthusiasm.”

“That,” Sansa declared, drawing the omega up to her feet, “Will not be a problem.”


	3. Chapter 3

Missandei gasped with delight as Sansa scooped her up off the floor. The alpha was nearly a head taller than her own mate, and Missandei enjoyed the way it felt to be wrapped up in her arms, especially since it was obvious that Sansa’s climax had done nothing to blunt her ardor. She scattered kisses on Missandei’s chest as she carried the omega across the suite, tossing her down on the huge bed with impressive strength. 

Rather than join Missandei, however, she stopped at the foot of the bed and began unbuttoning her shirt. “Doing it with your clothes on can be sexy, but I think it’s time for a better view, don’t you?”

Missandei settled back into the pillows. “Do you hear me complaining?”

Nor was she disappointed. Sansa naked was a gorgeous sight, her porcelain skin a striking contrast to the flames of her hair. She wasn’t heavily muscled, but her frame was well-toned, and Missandei enjoyed tracing its curves with her eyes. When she reached Sansa’s abdomen, though, she stopped, her gaze drawn to the red line of an old scar.

“Long story,” Sansa said. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I won’t.” 

Locking eyes with Sansa, Missandei stretched out, letting the alpha take in the arch of her breasts. Once she was confident she had her new lover’s full attention, she bent down, unhooking her skirt and tossing it aside. Then she slid her thumbs under the waistband of her lacy, black panties and shimmied slowly out of them, milking the reveal for all it was worth.

She must have looked as turned on as she felt, because Sansa grinned at the sight of her bare sex. “Seems like you really enjoyed my turn”

“Oh, I did,” Missandei agreed, returning the sex of Sansa’s smile. There was something about reducing an alpha to putty under her touch, first teasing and then bringing them to the heights of pleasure, that thrilled her every time. “But still I want mine.”

Sansa licked her lips. “As you wish, my lady.”

Without further hesitation, she dove onto the bed, landing right beneath Missandei. Sansa ran her hands up the omega’s legs before taking hold of her thighs. “Do you think I’d pass this up?” she asked, in-between kisses.

Missandei’s breath came in sharp gasps as Sansa made her way upward. The alpha’s thick scent was utterly intoxicating and her lips burned with the intensity of her desire. A few nips across the omega’s inner thigh later and she’d reached Missandei’s sex, her tongue making a long stroke across the opening.

“Go on,” Missandei panted, clutching at Sansa’s head. “Please.”

Her reply came in the form of low growl from the depths of Sansa’s throat and the alpha’s grip tightened, the better to slide her tongue inside. Missandei’s hips bucked as she ground against Sansa’s face, trying to force her deeper. She was too needy to play games anymore, unable to focus on anything but her pleasure

Sansa’s skill was impressive, albeit unsurprising. Margaery had gushed about it while they were planning this little encounter, and now her mate was proving her right. She ate Missandei out with gusto, and unlike some alphas, she didn’t forget about the clit, teasing it out from between the folds with her tongue before covering it with quick, pointed strokes.

Not that she neglected Missandei’s pussy for long. Two of Sansa’s fingers replaced her tongue, sliding in to the hilt before curving up to caress Missandei’s inner walls. The omega moaned loudly, even as she cupped her breasts, pinching the nipples in search of still more stimulation. There would be time to draw things out later on; now, she wanted to come and come hard.

“More,” she panted before giving up on speech in favor of gasps and cries. Sansa did her best to oblige. Her fingers located that special spot inside Missandei, pressing down against it as her tongue drew tight circles across the omega’s clit. 

It was too much. Missandei tensed and then her body spasmed, her climax running through her with furious intensity. As the fire consumed her wholly, she was only dimly aware of Sansa licking and stroking her to further heights, lost in the incredible sensations the alpha was providing.

Even when Missandei had finally slumped down into the mattress, Sansa didn’t withdraw. Instead, she merely stilled her fingers and looked up at Missandei with well-deserved pride. “Good?”

“More than,” Missandei panted.

Sansa shot her a smug grin. “You want more?”

“Gods, yes.”

***  
Under the circumstances, it wasn’t easy to distract Daenerys. Fucking Margaery was everything she could’ve hoped for, her pussy gripping the alpha’s shaft wonderfully, tight and yet slick enough for her to slide in and out of easily. The visuals were nearly as good; Margaery’s ass pushing back against every thrust, her hair falling loose across her back, her breasts swaying… it was truly stunning.

Still, if anything could get Daenerys’ attention, it was the sound of her mate in ecstasy. When she heard Missandei cry out, she turned to find the omega with Sansa’s head between her legs, both of them naked and sweaty.

“Seven hells,” Daenerys groaned, losing her rhythm as her eyes glued themselves to the two other women.

“Dei’ is so pretty when she’s coming,” Margaery agreed. “Now, are you going to do the same for me or…”

Daenerys cut her off with a hard thrust. She took pride in her abilities as a lover, and especially since Sansa had just demonstrated her own prowess, she had no plans to leave the other alpha’s mate unsatisfied. Beneath her, Margaery was soon caught up in the harder pace, the sweet sounds of pleasure slipping from her lips. It was a race now, to see if Daenerys could finish the omega before she fell over herself, and she was starting at a disadvantage, given how worked up Margaery’s mouth had gotten her first.

Still, Daenerys was determined. Gritting her teeth, she tried her best to focus on something besides the climax boiling up inside her. A glance at the bedroom showed her that Sansa had stayed between Missandei’s legs, but she seemed to have slowed her efforts. The omega’s gasps were coming slower now, and she retained enough presence of mind to notice Daenerys’ attention.

“Bored of Margaery already?” she teased, her composure impressive under the circumstances.

Sansa stuck her head up, licking her lips clean. “Hardly. She’s probably just trying not to come.”

Daenerys could only nod as her mate guided Sansa back to work, but Margaery chuckled, reinforcing Daenerys determination not to fail. She slid one hand beneath the omega, stroking her clit as she resumed thrusting. It had the desired effect. Margaery’s words collapsed into moans while fresh wetness dripped down onto the carpet beneath them.

Unfortunately, those same reactions were pushing Daenerys closer to her own peak. All she could do was dig her fingers into the soft flesh of Margaery’s rear and go harder, hoping her efforts bore fruit before she lost control completely.

In the end, it was a draw. Even as she felt the first flutterings of Margaery’s climax around her shaft, Daenerys’ had overtaken her. She groaned with the force of her release, heavy pulses pouring out to filling Margaery to the brim. Daenerys groaned, and Margaery whimpered, her pussy milking the alpha’s cock for everything it had to give.

By the time her orgasm finally tampered off, Daenerys’ legs felt like jelly. With a satisfied sigh, she slumped down onto Margaery’s back, while the omega collapsed against the sofa. “Lovely,” Margaery said, after a few deep breaths. “I see why Missandei recommended you so highly.”

Daenerys ran her hands through Margaery’s hair, untangling a few strands that had become entwined during their coupling. “I’m glad I didn’t disappoint.”

Speaking of her mate, Missandei seemed to have found her own bliss, because when Daenerys looked back in her direction, she was slumped back against the pillows, Sansa laying by her side.

“All done, my dear?” Sansa asked playfully.

“Good things take time.” Margaery turned back to Daenerys. “Are you ready to rejoin our mates, Mrs. Targaryen?"

Daenerys hated to lose Margaery’s warmth wrapped around her, but as it was, her cock was already starting to shift away. With a quick, “Certainly,” she pulled out, rewarded by the sight of her come dripping down Margaery’s inner thighs. Sadly, the omega quickly straightened, but before Daenerys could be too disappointed, she turned around, bestowing a kiss on Daenerys’ lips.

“Come,” Margaery said, taking Daenerys by the hand. “Let’s not keep them waiting”

***

Lust shone in Sansa’s eyes as she watched Margaery and Daenerys walking into the bedroom. Both women were gorgeous, and although Margaery was a bit taller and her hair a shade darker, the two had definite similarities, especially since the alpha’s cock had retracted for now.

The same wasn’t true of Sansa; pleasuring Missandei had given her time to recover along with plenty of stimulation. Once more, her shaft was fully erect, and when Missandei noticed that fact, she grinned. “Look at this,” she said to Margaery, wrapping her hand around the base and sliding it up slowly. “I’ve got your mate ready again. Whereas you seem to have worn mine out.”

Margaery’s smile was even more devilish than her friend’s. “That may work in our favor.”

Before Sansa could ask what that meant, the two women joined them on the bed, Margaery sitting on Sansa’s other side while Daenerys flanked Missandei. The other alpha gave her mate a passionate kiss, and Sansa did the same. In the sweetness of Margaery’s lips, she found not just pleasure but a reminder that no matter what they did, they would always come first for one another.

“So, what ever shall we do next?” Daenerys asked, idly running her fingers through Missandei’s hair.

“Well,” Margaery replied, running her eyes up and down Daenerys’ naked body, “Your mate says you enjoy being with other alphas, and mine is ready to fill that role. Assuming Sansa’s game, that is.”

Just the idea of getting to take the powerful alpha was enough to make Sansa’s cock twitch. “Oh, I definitely am,” she said, unable to keep the desire out of her voice. “What about you and Missandei?”

There was a gleam in Missandei’s eyes as she replied, “Dei’ and I have been looking forward to catching up.”

“For quite some time,” Missandei added, shooting Margaery a smoldering look.

“Wonderful. It seems we have a plan.” Margaery gave Sansa another kiss before crawling across the bed to join Missandei while Daenerys got up and circled around to Sansa. The other alpha sat down next to her, but as appealing as Sansa found Daenerys, she wasn’t certain how to start with her. The dynamics between alphas could be complicated, especially if they didn’t know each other well.

The two omegas were far more comfortable together. Margaery and Missandei fell straight into one another’s arms, kissing and caressing passionately. The sight made Sansa throb with growing need, and while she was distracted, Daenerys looped an arm around her shoulder.

“We definitely owe them for setting this up.” Daenerys’ touch was surprisingly affectionate, and Sansa turned away from the omegas, focusing on her new partner.

“They seem to be rewarding each other already,” Sansa said, placing a hand on Daenerys’ cheek. There was definite desire in the other alpha’s expression, but Sansa had a bit of curiosity that needed satisfying before she continued. “How did you come by this particular taste anyway? In my experience, most alphas don’t experiment with each other.”

Daenerys shrugged. “My first lover was another alpha, a big Dothraki politician. It was more of a political relationship, arranged by my brother for his own selfish reasons, but I did learn a few interesting things along the way.”

“I see,” Sansa buried a hand in Daenerys’ hair, pulling the other alpha flush against her. Daenerys was quite receptive, meeting Sansa’s lips for their first kiss. It was as enthusiastic as she might have hoped for, Daenerys’ tongue slipping into her mouth while her hands ran along Sansa’s sides.

Sansa was happy to reciprocate, grabbing hold of Daenerys’ waist with one hand while burying the other in her fellow alpha’s long hair. The two of them fell onto the mattress that way, stroking one another all the while. Daenerys’ touches were firm, but she didn’t try to take control of their embrace, letting Sansa position herself on top.

_It seems she really does want it like this._

A shudder of anticipation ran through Sansa as she took hold of one of Daenerys’ breasts, wrapping her lips around the stiff nipple that topped it. Daenerys’ back arched as she pressed herself into Sansa’s mouth, and the pleased moan she let out when Sansa’s tongue caressed the tip left no doubt she was enjoying herself. 

“Eager, aren’t you?” she teased, rolling Daenerys’ other nipple between her thumb and forefinger.

Daenerys was unashamed. “It’s been a while since I’ve gotten to indulge this particular taste. Missandei and I use toys, but I do enjoy the real thing.”

“Interesting. So, where would you like me? Here?” she asked, brushing her fingers across Daenerys’ entrance, pleased by the wetness she found there. “Or here?” She reached around to take hold of Daenerys’ perfect ass and give it a squeeze.

Daenerys flashed her a smile sinful enough for Margaery. “I’d like to try both, at least if you have enough stamina to handle it.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sansa returned Daenerys her most predatory look. “I can handle whatever you can.”

Daenerys’ grin didn’t waver in the slightest. “Margaery thinks highly of your skills. See that you don’t disappoint me.”

Rather than answer with words, Sansa took the other alpha’s bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a sharp tug. Daenerys gasped into Sansa’s mouth but she didn’t yield. Instead she roughly cupped Sansa’s breast and when she pinched down on the nipple, the pressure was enough to blur the line between pleasure and pain.

Sansa’s response was a low moan, accompanied by a twitch of her cock. It was thrilling to be with someone who didn’t accept her dominance as natural, but rather as something that needed to be claimed. With a growl, Sansa slid between Daenerys’ legs and though the smaller alpha squirmed, Sansa took hold of her wrists, using her knees to spread her new lover open.

Daenerys quivered as Sansa’s shaft approached her entrance, but Sansa didn’t take advantage of that eagerness. Instead she ran the tip through the wet folds, letting it catch on Daenerys’ clit instead of trying to sink into the waiting heat. Daenerys shook one hand free but when she reached for Sansa’s ass, Sansa grabbed it once more and pinned it above her head. This would happen on her time table and not a moment sooner.

“What’re you waiting for?” Daenerys demanded, her tone as commanding as ever in spite of her submissive position.

Sansa nudged forward just an inch, letting the head of her cock taste the velvet bliss that was waiting. “Savoring the moment. You’re not getting impatient already, are you?”

Daenerys met Sansa’s gaze, determination hard in her icy blue eyes. “Not at all.”

“Good. Because this is something I want to remember.” Sansa released Daenerys’ hand, taking hold of her hip to guide herself in. It was a slow penetration. Daenerys was wet, but she was no omega, and tight enough that every new inch Sansa gained was a struggle.

That fact didn’t bother her in the least. The feeling of the other alpha’s body slowly yielding was incredible. She could see the tension on Daenerys’ face, the war between her alpha nature and her desire for Sansa’s cock, but it had resolved by the time Sansa fully sheathed herself. Daenerys’ mouth fell open and she relaxed into the initial thrusts, enjoying herself without reservation.

Across the bed, Missandei and Margaery had slowed down, Sansa’s mate resting in the other omega’s arms while both of them watched the action unfolding nearby. Sansa, by contrast, was ready to pick up the pace. Now that she’d opened Daenerys up, the pressure around her shaft was only enough to make each thrust more pleasurable, not to hold Sansa back.

When an urge to kiss Daenerys’ parted lips seized Sansa, the other alpha was more than receptive. Her tongue slipped into Sansa’s mouth and her legs locked around the her waist, holding them even tighter.

“Quite a show,” Missandei said.

Margaery was slow to respond, probably because two of her fellow omega’s fingers were sliding slowly in and out of her pussy, while Missandei’s other hand toyed with her breasts. After a few seconds, though, she panted, “Gods, it really is.”

As diverting as the two omegas were, Sansa didn’t let them break her concentration. Instinct had taken hold, and nothing was going to stop her from giving Daenerys the fuck of her life. Even as she continued thrusting, she took Daenerys’ earlobe between her teeth and nipped it sharply while her hands squeezed the alpha’s firm breasts.

Daenerys seemed to appreciate the rough treatment, at least if her cries were any indication. The alpha’s pleasure didn’t make her passive though. With a strength that bellied her slight stature, she grabbed hold of Sansa’s ass and flipped the two of them over, getting on top of Sansa without breaking their connection.

“I hope you don’t mind,” she said, in a tone that suggested she wasn’t actually asking for forgiveness.

Sansa laughed. “Not at all. This just gives me a better view.”

Indeed, the sight of Daenerys riding her cock, back arched and breasts bouncing with each thrust, was something Sansa would never forget. The new position also offered her a clearer picture of the action on the other side of the bed. Margaery had moved between Missandei’s legs and was eating her friend out with gusto, one hand joining her tongue in doing all sorts of delightful things.

It all made for a delightful tableaux and with one climax behind her, Sansa decided to relax and enjoy it for a little while. _Let Daenerys have her fun. I’ll be ready to take charge again soon enough._

***

As she ground down against Sansa’s cock, Daenerys groaned, a sound that came from the depths of her being. Not everyone understood the desire of an alpha to be taken this way. In the wrong hands, knowledge of her preferences could diminish her image as a ruthless CEO, but although she was discrete, she wasn’t willing to give this pleasure up. The way Sansa was claiming her touched something primal in Daenerys, a desire that her mate thankfully indulged and even enjoyed.

On the other side of the bed, she saw Missandei’s face tighten in response to whatever Margaery was doing between her legs. She met her mate’s eyes and Missandei stretched out a hand for Daenerys to take. Their fingers entwined, letting each of them feel a bit of the other’s pleasure even if they were each receiving it from someone else.

The display of affection seemed to inspire Sansa. She’d been letting Daenerys ride at her leisure, but now strong fingers dug into Daenerys’ ass as the other alpha drove up into her, setting a harder pace. The display of dominance made Daenerys shudder, her grip on Missandei’s hand tightening.

Her mate smiled at her. “Go on, my love. Let go and enjoy it.”

Daenerys did just that. With a deep sigh, she threw back her head and closed her eyes, immersing herself in Sansa’s ministrations. A warm hand caressed one of her breasts while firm lips closed around the nipple that topped the other. Sansa’s teeth tugged at the soft flesh, even as the alpha fucked her still deeper than before.

Sansa was hitting spots that Daenerys hadn’t had stimulated in far too long, and it wasn’t long before she was falling apart. The pleasure wasn’t as sharp as when she came with her cock, but it was broader, shooting out from Daenerys’ core to every other part of her body. Dimly she was aware of Sansa’s thrusts and Missandei squeezing her hand, but mostly it was the pleasure she felt, warm and deep and wholly absorbing.

Only when her body had stopped shaking did Daenerys open her eyes, greeted by Sansa’s smug smile. The other alpha’s cock was as hard as ever, and there was a definite arrogance in her voice when she asked, “You holding up okay?”

“Oh, yes,” Daenerys panted. “You don’t seem satisfied yet, though.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll get me there soon enough.” Sansa ran a hand along the curve of Daenerys’ rear, her fingertips circling around one cheek and toward the valley between them. “Have you changed your mind about this? Because if not, there are plenty of other places I can finish.”

“Not this time,” she said, just as Missandei clenched down hard on her hand once more. This time, it was her own pleasure that was the cause. Daenerys could see her mate’s back arch and her mouth fall open as Margaery’s tongue sent her crashing over the edge.

It was a gorgeous sight, one that she and Sansa both stopped to watch. Missandei’s whole body tensed, her other hand gripping at Margaery’s hair as she came in shuddering waves. The other omega drew out Missandei’s pleasure for what seemed like ages, her tongue and fingers working between her partner’s legs until the only sounds left coming out of her were soft whimpers.

Once Missandei had gone slack, Margaery lifted up her head and licked her lips clean.

“I could do that all day, ‘Dei,” she declared with a laugh.

Missandei recovered quickly, leaning down to kiss Margaery passionately. “A lovely thought, but I think we have other business,” she declared and then turned to Daenerys. “Come here, my dear.”

Daenerys dismounted Sansa at once, falling into her mate’s arms. The kiss they shared was sweet enough to make her forget the sudden emptiness between her legs, but before she could lose herself in it fully, she felt Sansa curl up behind her. The alpha slid her still-wet cock along Daenerys’ backside, thrusting lazily between the cheeks.

“I know you’re eager, my love, but don’t rush,” Margaery teased.

“Don’t worry, I’m just playing with her for now.” Sansa ran her hands down Daenerys’ sides, caressing with surprising affection, while Missandei stroked her face. Daenerys appreciated the gentler touches. As much as she was looking forward to this, Sansa’s length was going to be a lot to take, and it was good to know the other alpha could be careful.

Sansa gradually made her way inward, massaging Daenerys’ cheeks thoroughly before arriving at the ring at their center. At the first pressure against her back entrance, Daenerys tensed slightly, and Missandei kissed the side of her neck. “Don’t worry,” she purred, “This is going to be wonderful.”

Missandei slid a hand between Daenerys’ legs, her practiced fingers seeking out the alpha’s clit. As they circled its head, Daenerys let out a low groan and her body relaxed enough for Sansa to slip the tip of her finger inside.

“Gods,” Daenerys gasped. She could scarcely breath as Sansa worked her way deeper, but both she and Missandei went slowly. Two of her mate’s long fingers curled up inside her pussy, even as Sansa made it to the second knuckle.

“Just like that,” Missandei said to Sansa, her voice low and husky. “Get her ready.”

Daenerys trembled, and not just from the physical sensations. So much of her life had been spent afraid, both of her family’s enemies and of the brother who was supposed to protect her from them, and she relished the feeling of being surrounded by two skillful lovers, her body expertly cared for.

The two of them took their time, claiming Daenerys carefully enough that she wasn’t overwhelmed, but left desperate for more than they were giving her. She could feel Sansa’s shaft resting against her backside, and the longer she was teased, the more it became something she had to have.

Missandei knew her reactions well. When Daenerys began pushing back against Sansa’s hand, her mate turned her head and said, “Get us some lube, would you?”

The request made Daenerys realize she’d nearly forgotten about Margaery, but the other omega didn’t seem unhappy about being left out of the action for now. When Daenerys looked over, she was sprawled out across the bed, fingering herself languidly as she watched the other three women.

“Of course,” Margaery said, as sweet as ever. “I always keep a bottle in my bag.”

She rolled up out of the bed and headed toward the suite’s main room while Missandei and Sansa returned to their ministrations. “Soon,” her mate whispered as she added in her thumb, using it to stroke Daenerys’ clit even while her fingers caressed the alpha’s inner walls.

“Fuck, you look hot like this,” Sansa purred, her tongue tracing a path along the curve of Daenerys’ ear. “You’re so eager for my cock, aren’t you?”

Even if Daenerys was capable of coherent speech, she could hardly have disagreed. In spite of her earlier climaxes, her need for another orgasm was truly desperate, and Missandei wasn’t going to give it to her just yet. Her mate knew her limits all too well and as much as she stimulated Daenerys, she was quick to pull back her pace whenever it threatened to be too much.

When Margaery returned, Missandei stopped entirely, withdrawing her fingers while Sansa did the same. Their loss left Daenerys panting with need while Sansa turned to take a small bottle from her mate. She poured the clear liquid on two of her fingers and as Margaery sat down beside her, she slid her hand between Daenerys’ cheeks once more.

By now Daenerys was too turned on to be tense while Sansa opened her up. The fit was much tighter with a second finger, but the lubrication allowed her to slide in easily enough and the feeling of being stretched that way scratched at an itch deep within Daenerys.

While Sansa fingered her, Margaery had curled up behind the other alpha, and when the Sansa moaned, Daenerys turned to see a hand wrapped around her cock. Like Missandei, Margaery was going slowly, stroking Sansa just enough to keep her ready for what was coming next.

Daenerys wasn’t so patient. It only took a minute of Sansa’s efforts before she gasped, “Sansa, please.”

“Sansa, please what?” the other alpha teased, stopping the motion of her fingers and instead kissing Daenerys’ shoulder blade.

“Sansa, please,” she whimpered, too turned on to worry about her pride. “Fuck me. Now.”


	5. Chapter 5

“There we are, love,” Margaery said, “You’re good to go.”

The shiver that ran through Sansa wasn’t just a product of the cool liquid now coating her cock. The anticipation of being inside Daenerys was almost too much for her to bear, demanding every ounce of willpower she had to maintain her slow approach.

To that end, she spread Daenerys’ cheeks but after sliding her cock in between them, she stopped. “Are you ready?” she whispered in Daenerys’ ear, and only when she received a breathless nod did she continue.

The tip of her cock pressed against Daenerys’ rear entrance and gradually but steadily, Sansa began pushing inside of her. The intense pressure around her shaft made Sansa groan but Daenerys had definitely done this before because, in spite of her tightness, she knew how to relax her body enough to let Sansa in.

It took several careful motions but at last the head of her cock slipped past the ring of muscle, making a slick pop as it entered fully into Daenerys. Her lover whimpered with pleasure and Missandei gave her a kiss on the lips. “Well done.”

Sansa had to pause before she went any further. All of this slow build-up had driven her half-mad with desire and another orgasm wasn’t far off, yet both pride and consideration demanded that she delay it until properly taking care of her partner.

Giving her lust a minute to settle down, she caressed Daenerys’ sides instead of thrusting in any further, placing kisses along the other alpha’s shoulder blades. Daenerys purred at the show of affection, but she wasn’t willing to be as patient as Sansa hoped for. It wasn’t long before she was pushing backwards, working Sansa’s cock deeper into her ass.

It was an invitation Sansa couldn’t resist. Taking a deep breath to steady herself, she adjusted her grip on Daenerys’ hips and began to make short, gentle thrusts into the other alpha. An inch at a time, Daenerys’ body yielded and Sansa had to bite her cheek to avoid being lost immediately. This was as tight a fit as she’d ever had and the pleasure was nearly too much.

Margaery noticed her struggles. “It’s good, isn’t it?” she asked with a laugh that made it clear she knew the answer already.

“Oh Gods, yes.”

Margaery kissed the back of her neck. “You can thank me later.”

Sansa would definitely do that, but at that moment, her focus was rather elsewhere. Daenerys had opened up enough that the two of them were starting to find a real rhythm and the other alpha was clearly loving it. “Deeper, Sansa,” she murmured, wriggling her ass against Sansa’s pelvis, “Take me deeper.”

“Whatever you say, Daenerys.” Sansa tightened her grip and with a hard thrust, she buried the last inches of her cock inside her lover. Daenerys moaned even louder than before, dropping a hand between her legs to furiously stroke her own clit even as Sansa took her hard.

“No need for that,” Margaery chided playfully. “Not when I’m here to help.”

“If you wish,” Daenerys muttered, clearly having difficulty forming coherent sentences just then.

“I do. Besides, there’s something I want to try.” Daenerys nodded her agreement and when she withdrew her hand, Margaery told Sansa, “Put her on your lap.”

It wouldn’t be easy to changes positions without pulling out, but Sansa wasn’t willing to lose the gripping heat now enveloping her even for a second, so she just shifted her hold on the other alpha’s hips and rolled upward. The first attempt didn’t quite work out, but Daenerys realized her intention and the second time, she pushed off as well and the two of them made it to a sitting position.

The motion drove Sansa even deeper inside and while Daenerys groaned, Sansa’s cock twitched, a little spurt of pre-come spilling out. Margaery read her too well because she laughed. “Not yet, love.”

Sansa stilled, giving herself a chance to catch her breath while Margaery dropped off of the bed. As she crawled between Daenerys’ legs, Missandei shot her a quizzical look. “Just what are you up to, Margaery?”

“Watch and see, ‘Dei.”

Missandei licked her lips, obviously intrigued. “Okay, then. Show us.”

“Oh, I will.” Margaery placed her hands on Sansa’s knees and looked up at the pair of alphas, lust gleaming in her eyes. “You two can get started again, but don’t rush. I’ve got a plan.”

Sansa shook her head. What her mate was asking for wouldn’t be easy; not with the almost painful ache in her cock demanding a release that had already been too long in coming. But in spite of her need, she would do her best; Margaery’s surprises were always worth it.

***

As Margaery began kissing a path up her inner thighs, Daenerys swallowed hard. She was already as full as she could remember being and the addition of another, softer pleasure to Sansa’s deep penetration was overwhelming. Helpless with delight, she rocked back and forth between her two lovers as they began taking her in earnest.

Sansa made short, sharp thrusts upward while Margaery’s tongue delved between her folds, seeking out her clit with practiced skill. Her lovers’ hands met along Daenerys’ thighs, their fingers weaving together as they worked to establish a shared rhythm. Daenerys felt utterly enfolded between the two of them and even as her nerve endings hummed from the combined stimulation, some deeper part of her relaxed, subsuming itself fully in the moment.

Yet just when Daenerys thought she knew what Sansa and Margaery had in store for her, she was hit with a powerful wave of omega scent, sweet and fresh and unmistakably belonging to the woman kneeling between her legs. In spite of the vulnerable position she was in, Daenerys’ inner alpha growled in appreciation and she felt a little shock run down her clit, the bud pulsing against Margaery’s tongue.

_Is she trying to make me…_

She didn’t have time to finish the thought before Margaery lifted up her head, meeting Daenerys’ gaze. Mischief danced behind her eyes when she purred, “Go ahead. It’ll be fun.”

Another pulse of her scent hit Daenerys hard, even as Missandei realized what Margaery was up to. She leaned over to kiss Daenerys, her rich scent wrapping around the alpha as well. The addition made Daenerys’ head spin and when Margaery began sucking on her clit once more, the intermittent shocks became a steady current, her body responding hard to the call of two such gorgeous omegas.

It was a wave of desire that Daenerys couldn’t stand against for long. Not even the feel of Sansa thrusting into her ass was enough to stop her own alpha nature from manifesting, her clit lengthening in Margaery’s mouth.

“Oh Gods,” she groaned, taking hold of the omega’s head. Roughly, she pushed forward, grinding against Margaery’s face as the change ran through her. “Take all of me.”

Margaery did just that, letting Daenerys further inside as her cock took full form. Her tongue lashed the growing shaft eagerly, even while she set let Daenerys set the pace.

At least at that end. Daenerys’ shift had inspired Sansa take firmer control, her fingers digging into Daenerys’ thighs hard enough that there would certainly be marks the next day. Her cock was now reaching depths no lover had ever touched before, driving Daenerys utterly mad with desire.

The pairing of sensations was like nothing she could remember, not just the combination of Margaery’s mouth pleasuring her cock and Sansa’s claiming of her ass, but the feelings that went with them. She was vulnerable and powerful, dominant and submissive all at once, her whole being suspended between two extremes and loving both of them.

It was more than she could last against for very long. Not with Margaery taking her cock ever deeper into her throat, eyes gleaming with delight at the scenario she’d orchestrated. Not with Sansa pumping into her relentlessly, turning all of her alpha strength to the single task of satisfying both of them. And not with Missandei playing with her breasts, lovingly teasing and caressing the soft flesh while she whispered sweet nothings into Daenerys’ ear.

Daenerys’ voice collapsed into a series of incoherent moans and gasps as her body turned to jelly beneath the onslaught of pleasures. She wasn’t sure from which end her orgasm began but it spread to every part of her being fast enough that it didn’t matter. Her ass clenched around Sansa’s shaft and her empty pussy fluttered jealously, even as her cock began pulsing in Margaery’s mouth.

The omega greedily drank down what she was being offered, only pulling back far enough that she could take the next few spurts on her tongue. Seconds later, the pressure became too much for Sansa as well. With a low groan, she pushed herself as deep as she could go and then went completely still save for her twitching shaft, which began spilling into Daenerys.

Splash after splash come poured out of Sansa, the heat only spurring on Daenerys' own orgasm. More of her heavy pulses filled Margaery’s mouth, but though the omega clearly would’ve been happy to drink all of them down, Missandei wasn’t going to be excluded for long. With a gentle push, she coaxed Margaery off of Daenerys’ cock, kneeling down to take her friend's place beneath her mate.

All the while, Daenerys was still coming. Two strong spurts covered Margaery’s cheeks and the next splashed across Missandei’s lips before her mate could get the cock into her mouth. Once she did, she kept sucking on the head mercilessly, pulling out every drop Daenerys had to give, even while Sansa began moving once more, emptying herself just as fully with a series of short, sharp thrusts that made Daenerys tremble all over again.

By the time her lovers were done with her, Daenerys was a sweaty, boneless mess, unable to do anything but slump into Sansa’s arms even as the other alpha fell back into the mattress beneath them. It was hard to say what part of her felt best used, but her whole body was tingling and sore in the finest ways.

The omegas by contrast had plenty of energy, the pair rising from the floor with matching self-satisfied smiles on their faces. Missandei’s tongue darted out to collect the rest of Daenerys’ release from her lips before she turned to Margaery. “You always have the best ideas, my dear. I’ve never seen an alpha shift while they were bottoming before.”

Margaery used two fingers to brush the come from her cheek before sucking them clean. “I’m glad you approve,” she said, licking her lips ostentatiously. “I’d never done it before either. But I figured that I could make it happen. With a little help from you, of course,” she added.

“Fuck, you did,” Daenerys mumbled, wishing she could be more eloquent, but unable to recall more than a few words at the moment. “The two of you really, really did it.”

Margaery leaned over and kissed Daenerys, giving the alpha a little taste of her own, tart flavor. “I’m glad you approve, but now I’m thinking I want some attention of my own. It was quite a show you and my Sansa put on and I’m feeling rather needy at the moment.”

“You do deserve some proper satisfaction,” Missandei agreed. She wrapped her arms around Margaery’s waist, her fingertips brushing up against the underside of the other omega’s breasts. “But never fear. Sansa can go for a shower, while my mate and I show you how much we appreciate your creativity.”


	6. Chapter 6

As she stepped into the shower, Sansa was surprised to find herself still shifted. None of her lovers had ever complained about her stamina, but a couple of climaxes were generally enough to get her body into a more relaxed state.

Not that afternoon, though. Maybe it was intensity of what she’d just experienced, or perhaps the potent smell of omega slipping underneath the bathroom door, but Sansa’s shaft remained not only manifested but half hard and as she ran the soap over her skin, her hand lingered on her cock more than once. Even if she wasn’t quite ready to go again, she was quite sensitive, little sparks going off every time she touched herself.

She wasn’t the only one enjoying herself. Whatever was going on in the bedroom had clearly escalated, because the soft murmurs that had started even before Sansa had closed the door behind her had been replaced with her mate’s increasing desperate moans. It was a sound that lit a fire in Sansa. One part of her wanted to storm out of the bathroom and take Margaery for herself while another was just eager to find out what delicious new things Daenerys and Missandei were doing to her mate but either way, she’d knew she’d been in the shower long enough.

Sansa’s shaft was fully hard by the time she turned off the water and she couldn’t resist palming it as she dried herself off. Already she was feeling the growl of her inner alpha, not just desire but need, sharp and demanding, making her throb with delicious anticipation.

She was sure she’d missed a few spots while drying herself off, but once she opened the door to the bedroom, Sansa no longer cared. Margaery was on her back with Daenerys laying beneath her and Missandei between her legs. The omega was eating her out with gusto while Daenerys was caressing Margaery everywhere she could reach, her hands running over breasts, buttocks, and torso with equal enthusiasm.

Sansa was already stroking herself as she walked toward the bed. “Mind if I tag back in?”

Missandei stopped what she was doing just long enough to mouth, “Definitely not.” 

Sansa hadn’t decided where to start when Missandei wriggled her rear invitingly, making the choice an easy one. She hadn’t actually fucked the other omega yet, an omission she was eager to remedy before the day ended. 

When she stepped in behind Missandei, the omega’s legs were already spread and there was a gleam in Sansa’s eyes as she took hold of Missandei’s hips and slid inside. The abundant slickness made it an easy fit, and it only took three strokes before she was buried to the hilt in Daenerys’ mate. 

Missandei moaned into Margaery’s sex as the penetration broke her rhythm, but her distraction only lasted a moment. With impressive discipline, she soon resumed her attentions, and if Margaery's cries were any indication, being fucked had cost Missandei little of her skill. 

Reassured that her mate was in good hands, Sansa didn’t wait any longer before thrusting. Missandei was wet enough that she could claim the omega as deeply as she wanted and with a few climaxes in the rear view, there was no fear of her coming too soon.

The same couldn’t be said for Margaery. The combination of Missandei’s tongue and Daenerys’ hands must have been too much for the omega, because before long, Sansa saw the familiar tightening of her mate’s face as a climax hit her hard. Her hands twisted in the sheets while her back arched upward off of the bed, cries of pleasure flying freely from her lips.

It was a spectacle that inspired Sansa to go even harder, but though her thrusts made the omega moan into Margaery’s sex, Missandei was still pushing back against her, trying to take her cock even deeper. It was a desire Sansa was happy to oblige, burying herself all way to the hilt with every stroke.

Before the vigorous pace could send them over the edge, though, Margaery interrupted. Looking up at Sansa with a broad smile, she declared, “Time to switch.”

Missandei lifted up her head from between her fellow omega’s legs “What did you have in mind?”

“A little time with my mate. Given what I feel poking my ass, yours is ready to do the same with you.”

Daenerys responded with an upward thrust that made Margaery giggle. “It seems you’re right,” Missandei agreed. “I’m up for it if Sansa is. Though she does seem to be enjoying herself where she is.”

“I want whatever my lady does,” Sansa said breezily, but there was more to it than that. As good as Missandei’s pussy felt wrapped around her, after watching Margaery with the other couple, Sansa liked the idea of reasserting her claim on her mate.

“Lovely.”

Missandei wriggled forward, letting Sansa slide out. The loss of that gripping heat made Sansa groan, but her discomfort was eased when Margaery rolled up beside her. The omega planted a smoldering kiss on her lips while wrapping a fist around her sticky shaft and giving it a little pump. “Miss me, dear?”

“Every time.”

Sansa accompanied the affirmation with a loving smile, one that Margaery returned as they fell into each other’s arms. As much fun as it was to be with new lovers, there was no one that she wanted more than Margaery.

The two of them tumbled onto the bed wrapped up in each other, even while Missandei and Daenerys followed suit. Both omegas lay on their back, allowing their mates to slide between their spread legs. No preambles were needed before they could begin; Sansa’s shaft was wonderfully, achingly hard and Margaery was soaking wet, ready for everything she had to give.

They were a perfect fit, Sansa thought as her cock spread Margaery open. Made for one another. Their first motions were so smooth, so natural… with her mate, there were none of the questions one had to answer with a new partner, just a sure knowledge of how they could best satisfy one another’s desires.

Neither of them spoke as they made love, no more than did Daenerys and Missandei. Instead of words the room was filled with the wet sounds of flesh moving against flesh, of kisses and thrusts and moans as the two couples reaffirmed their bonds and took their pleasures.

Even though Sansa would’ve been happy to spend the rest of her life in that moment, it didn’t take long for need to build inside her once more. The feel of Margaery’s slick walls pressing down around her shaft, the sight of mate’s face contorted with pleasure, not to mention the gorgeous couple fucking right next to them… it didn’t matter how many times Sansa had already come, the combination was enough to send her careening toward the edge.

Nor was she alone. Margaery was racing ahead of her, moaning and thrashing with every thrust. They were sounds Sansa would never grow tired of hearing, not to mention a sure indication her mate was on the brink of another, powerful climax. When Sansa slipped a hand between their bodies and rubbed her mate’s exposed clit, it was too much. Moments later she felt the omega’s body clenching down around her, followed by a rush of wetness from the place where they were joined.

“Yes,” she growled, digging her fingers into Margaery’s hips and slamming inside her even harder. The feeling of her mate’s pleasure had roused her inner alpha, summoning up a sharp demand to fill the omega with everything she had.

But before she could do just that, Sansa felt a hand on her arm and she looked down to see Margaery licking her lips. “Sansa, wait.”

“What?” she gasped.

“I want you and Daenerys to finish each other off.”

Sansa’s eyes widened and she wasn’t the only one. Margaery’s words had stopped the other couple in their tracks and Daenerys looked down at her mate, the question clear in her eyes. 

Missandei grinned mischievously. “You heard the lady.”

Daenerys turned to Sansa. “Does she always get her way?”

She shrugged. “Most of the time.” This hadn’t been her plan, but if their mates wanted a show, she was happy to provide one.

“Mine does too,” Daenerys said with a laugh. She pulled out of Missandei, but though Sansa followed suit, she hesitated before taking the next step. Even when she was with other alphas, she usually topped, so this part was a bit unfamiliar. Yet she had no intention of disappointing Margaery, and so, with a smile on her lips, she wrapped her fingers around Daenerys’ slick shaft. 

Her reward was a pleased gasp and seconds later, a warm hand taking hold of her own aching member. Sansa was on edge enough that even that first pressure was enough to make her thrust desperately into Daenerys’ grip. She could scarcely maintain her focus on the other alpha, but even the clumsy strokes she managed to make along Daenerys’ cock were good enough if the throbbing against her palm was any indication.

Their omegas weren’t helping matters, caressing one other as they shot lustful looks at the two alphas. “Go on, my Sansa,” Margaery cooed. “One more time. For Daenerys. For me.”

“Let go,” Missandei told her mate. “I can see how close you are. How much you need this…”

“Fuck, Sansa,” Daenerys grunted, “I can’t hold back…”

“I know,” Sansa panted, overcome by the force of her own desperate need. “Just don’t forget me.”

Daenerys could only nod. Her breath was coming in sharp gasps while her hand became a blur, flying up and down Sansa’s shaft at the same time as she used the thumb to stroke a tip slick with a mixture of Margaery’s wetness and Sansa’s own pre-come.

“Gods, Dany,” Sansa moaned. It only took a few more, uneven thrusts before she fell apart completely. Her cock pulsed in Daenerys’ hand even as the other alpha aimed it at Margaery, letting heavy splashes of come cover her mate’s sex, belly, and chest.

With the bliss of her climax running through her, it took Sansa a moment to realize that Daenerys was coming as well. The first spurt of her release spilled out onto the sheets, before Sansa managed to redirect her so that the next few fell on Missandei, painting her breasts and face with streaks of come.

Nor did their orgasms end quickly. Sansa enjoyed seeing how much she could coax out of Daenerys and the other alpha clearly felt the same way. By the time the two of them finally stopped pumping, both of their mates had been thoroughly covered in sticky fluid, to say nothing of the alpha’s hands and groins.

At last Daenerys batted at Sansa’s hand and when she pulled it away, the other alpha did the same, at last letting go of the over-sensitive flesh. Sansa sighed heavily, looking down at the two omegas with a satisfied smile.

“Nice,” Margaery said, scooping a bit of Sansa’s come off of her breast and sucking it from her fingertip with deliberate gusto. “Very nice work, you two.”

Missandei leaned over to give her friend a kiss, making sure to lick a bit of Sansa’s release off of Margaery’s cheek along the way. “Take some credit for yourself, my dear,” she said, running her hand through the other omega’s hair. “You’re the one who keeps the rest of us on our toes.”

***

Margaery let out a pleased sigh as settled back into her pile of pillows. After a delightful but exhausting afternoon, tonight was time not for further carnal activities but some nice, restful sleep. There was just one thing she needed first. 

“Are you ready to come to bed, my love?”

From the other room, she heard Sansa shuffling through a pile of papers. “Not quite yet. You did manage to waste most of my workday, after all.”

“Waste?” Margaery asked playfully.

Sansa chuckled. “Okay, waste was the wrong word. But I didn’t exactly get a lot of work done.”

“That is true, I suppose. What do you have left?”

“Not too much. I just need to go over the materials on Daenerys’ proposed oil deal but I can’t seem to find the papers in my briefcase. Do you think…”

“That after all that time wasting we indulged in, we might have forgotten about them?” Margaery laughed. “It’s certainly possible.”

The sound of footsteps followed and a few moments later, Sansa stood in the doorway to their bedroom, looking as striking as ever in her tailored suit. “Then I suppose we’ll just have to schedule another meeting in order to retrieve them.”

Margaery grinned at her mate, feeling eminently pleased with herself. This little scheme she’d cooked up with Missandei had worked out better than she could’ve hoped for. That afternoon had been delightful enough in its own right, but the thought of a repeat engagement sent a tingle down her spine.

“You know, we could just have Daenerys messenger the papers over…” She let the suggestion linger just long enough for Sansa to look disappointed before she added, “But in this case, I think a more personal touch would be appropriate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to finish this up, but I hope you all enjoyed this absolute smut-fest.


End file.
